Golf trolleys, perambulators, push chairs and like vehicles are frequently of a foldable or collapsible design permitting easy storage and/or transportation. In such cases it is frequently desirable also to be able to remove the wheels quickly and easily, and to be able to refit them just as easily when desired. Various detachable wheel mountings have been designed for this purpose but cheaper, simpler designs are always in demand.
In EP-A 0 084 488 there is disclosed a wheel mounting assembly for mounting a wheel on a stub axle or shaft and comprising a plastics sleeve or wheel bearing member which fits on or into the end of the stub axle or shaft and which is provided with a resilient tongue-like detent member which engages in a hole or recess in the axle to lock the wheel permanently onto the axle. In that case, however, the detent is not easily releasable, and indeed in some embodiments, is totally inaccessible, so that once the wheel has been mounted on the axle, it cannot then be released. The wheel mounting assembly of EP-A-0 084 488 is therefore totally unsuited to golf trolleys, push chairs, peramulators etc. where the wheels are required to be readily and easily detachable for ease of storage or transportation of the wheeled vehicle.